Survivor: Canada (Call of the Wilderness)
This is the second season of Matt's Survivor Series. 20 new Tengagers gathered in the Rocky Mountains of Canada to become the next Sole Survivor of Matt's Survivor. The twist of the season was the Twisted Tribe, Health Points, One World, Mutiny, and ___. This season was preceeded by Matt's Survivor: Romania (Return of the Dracula). Season Summary At the start of the season, 16 people gathered in the Jasper National Park, located inside the Canadian Rockies. Right off the bat, the 16 castaways were divided into 4 tribes of 4. At the first Immunity Challenge, Peter won Reward and Immunity for Jasper first, and Bwburke won Reward and Immunity for Kootenay next. Banff voted out Jake unanimously for being the least active in the tribe. At Yoho's Tribal Council, everyone except for Garrett did not vote. Garrett's sole vote was for the inactive Scott. When the 4 tribes came back to their camp, a Tribe Switch was announced. Jasper and Kootenay were dissolved, and the remaining 14 were divided into Yoho and Banff. However, the Twisted Tribes twist came up, which made Peter, Saj, Avatar, and Bwburke then become the Waterton tribe. Garrett, who felt like he was in the bottom of the new Yoho tribe, worked hard to win the Challenge, and he won it for Yoho. Bren was then medically evacuated from the game. When the tribes met up again, they were given a Mutiny offer. Nick felt that he would lose all the challenges if he went to Banff. Garrett, who originally stated that he was in the bottom in his tribe, didn't switch tribes as he felt that he would still be on the outsides in Banff and that Banff was too inactive. Dan was the only one to Mutiny, and he joined Yoho while leaving the inactive Banff. In Yoho, a Final 4 alliance was formed between Yoshi, Boo, Ash, and the newly joined Dan, with Nick in the outsides of the alliance. Peter (Who was in Waterton) then approached Boo and Ash for an alliance post-merge. Yoho won Immunity, and Ivan was sent packing from Banff. When both tribes were going to vote out someone next Tribal Council, with no one immune and the two tribes were voting off someone from the opposite tribe, new deals were formed. In the end, FCNW and Yoshi were both blindsided out of the game, leaving James as the Sole Survivor of Banff. Then the merge came. Avatar was banned, so he was pulled out of the game, followed by the last Banff, James. Saj was then pulled out for being banned. At that point in the Final 7, everyone was thinking that the last two Waterton will be voted out, with Bwburke first then Peter. Then, everyone had different ideas and deals on who to take to the Finals and what would happen in the Final 5. In the Survivor Auction, Peter won a crucial item that allowed him to look at someone's confessional, so he picked Dan's confessional as he could not trust him. When Peter also won Immunity, everyone started to scramble as they thought that Peter had an idol that would be played on Bwburke. Using the information he got from the confessional, Peter teamed up with Bwburke (the intended target) and managed to get in Boo, who was the target after Bwburke and Peter was gone. Peter played his idol on Bwburke just in case something happened, and Dan was blindsided out of the game. When Peter was banned and pulled out of the game, Boo planned a blindside of Bwburke, and he successfully got rid of the last Waterton, Bwburke. (TBC) Castaways The Game ^ There was no Immunity Challenge, just an Individual Reward Challenge for Hidden Immunity Idol clues. ^^ There was no Immunity Challenge because Avatar was banned. Episode Summaries 'Episode 1: "Your caps and smiley face scare me Matt." '(Quote by Nick) *Reward/Immunity Challenge: (Unscramble the Survivor) Everyone will be playing for their tribe. They must unscramble the names of Survivor players. The first to do so wins a point. The first two tribes to 5 wins Immunity. The top scorers from each tribe wins Individual Reward. **Reward: An automatic pass into the Waterton tribe, and a chance to bring one person from Banff and Yoho into Waterton. 16 new castaways began there adventure in Canada. There were divided into 4 tribes, Jasper, Banff, Kootenay, and Yoho. Yoshi, Boo, Peter, and FCNW were part of Jasper. Saj, Jake, Nick, and James were part of Banff. Ivan, Ash, Dan, and Bwburke were part of Kootenay. Garrett, Avatar, Scott, and Bren were part of Yoho. At the first Immunity Challenge "Unscramble the Survivor", Peter and Bwburke were putting up a good fight, with Garrett traling. Peter won Immunity for Jasper first, and Bwburke managed to pull through and beat Garrett to win Immunity for Kootenay. Peter and Bwburke both won the Reward. Banff, who had no one participating in the challenge, went first to Tribal Council, followed by Yoho. The discussion about alliances were made in Banff's Tribal Council, and Jake was voted out 4-0 after receiving a Self Vote. Yoho followed. Garrett worried about the inactivity of his tribe, and in the end, Scott was voted out 2-1-1, after everyone except for Garrett received Self Votes, and Garrett voted for Scott for being inactive for 2 days. 'Episode 2: "I WAS GONNA STRANGLE YOU" '(Quote by Boo) *Reward/Immunity Challenge: (Color Coconuts) The friends of the castaways will be playing in the challenge. They will need to get their friends to grab a colored coconut (Matching the tribe buff's color) and put them in jars for the two tribes (By tagging the tribe name). The tribe with the most points win Immunity. **Reward: Hidden Immunity Idol clues for whoever participated. After Tribal Council, the castaways were surprised to see me (Mattkwon1) at camp. It turned out that the remaining 14 will switch tribes, with Jasper and Kootenay now gone, and only down to two tribes, Banff and Yoho. The new Banff tribe was Ivan, Dan, FCNW, Bren, James, Saj, and Peter, and the new Yoho tribe was Yoshi, Boo, Garrett, Ash, Nick, Avatar, and Bwburke. Saj complained about his new tribe. However, when the castaways arrived for the challenge, the Twisted Tribes twist was introduced, so Peter, Bwburke, Saj, and Avatar was now the new Waterton tribe, At the challenge, Yoho took a big lead, with a score of 55 over Banff's -45. In the end, Yoho won Immunity by a score of 78 to -47. Peter, who betted for Yoho at the Waterton Betting, won a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Ash, Garrett, and Boo won Reward for participating in the challenge. At Tribal Council, Bren was pulled out of the game by the Medical Team, and Tribal Council ended early for the announcement of another twist. 'Episode 3: "You ready to lose for your tribe?" '(Quote by Dan) *Reward/Immunity Challenge: (Hockey Puckey) There will be three moves to make: Defend, Aim, and Shoot. In order to get a point, the castaways must Shoot the puck into the goal when the other Tribe did not defend. In order to Shoot, you must have at least one Aim. First tribe to 5 points win Immunity. **Reward: Hidden Immunity Idol for the MVP of the winning tribe. After coming back from Tribal Council, the three tribes met up for the reveal of the third twist, the Mutiny. Dan switched tribes from Banff to Yoho. At the challenge, Dan was the representative for Yoho, while Ivan was the representative for Banff. Ivan made a mistake in the beginning, so at the next move, he gave up and left. Yoho won Immunity, and Dan won Reward. Saj and Peter also won Reward for betting on Yoho to win. At Banff's Tribal Council, Ivan (Despite being the strongest member of Banff) was blindsided out of the game with a 5-2 vote. 'Episode 4: "This is either really good or really bad"' (Quote by Garrett) *Individual Reward Challenge: (Fire Tower) Each person must create fire in a fire bucket on one side of the tower with the help from 2 people. On the other side of the tower, there is a water bucket that is needed water added to it. When the bucket is filled with water with the help from one other person, the fire bucket on the other side will rise and the Fire Tower will ignite. First person to get their Fire Tower ignited wins Individual Reward. **Reward: 3 Hidden Immunity Idol clues. After Banff came back from Tribal Council, the two tribes went to the challenge. They were shocked to find out that there will be no Immunity Challenge, just a Reward challenge for Hidden Immunity Idol clues. They also found out that BOTH tribes will be going to Tribal Council. FCNW won Banff's Reward and Dan won Yoho's Reward. After the challenge, another twist was revealed. It was the Twisted Tribal, which meant that Banff was voting off someone from Yoho and vice versa. Waterton will vote for someone in both tribes. At Banff's Tribal Council, FCNW thought that he was going home, and in the end, Yoho and Waterton voted off FCNW in a 7-3 vote. At Yoho's Tribal Council, Yoho was worried about how the votes will go with Banff voting, and in the end, Banff and Waterton blindsided Yoshi with a 3-1-1-1 vote, leaving everybody surprised. 'Episode 5: "YAY! We're merged guys!"' (Quote by Peter) *Reward Challenge (Name the Merge) The castaways must think of ideas for the Merged Tribe. Then all the ideas will be put in a poll. Whichever name was voted the best will become the Merged Tribe name. The person who presented the idea will win Reward. **Reward: ___ Photos Voting Chart KEY SV= Self Vote (Lose 1 HP) NV= No Vote (Did not vote, but did not get a Self Vote) Twists One World: All 4 Original Tribes will live in one camp. They can see the other tribes' Tribal Council as well. They all work together to build a Shelter, get Food and Water, and make Fire for the camp. After the Twisted Tribes Twist, the One World twist ended. Twisted Tribes: The two winners of the Reward in the first Challenge will get to bring one member from each of the two losing tribes to join a special tribe, which will be Immune until the Merge. They will vote at Tribal Councils, and also bet for which tribes will win the challenge. Health Points: Everytime you do not do things you are required to like vote in Tribal Councils, attend Non-Live challenges, help contribute on the work around camp, etc..., you will lose Health Points. You will not lose or even earn Health Points if you do these things. If your Health reaches 0, you will be Medically Evacuated from the game. Hidden Immunity Idol: Effective from the beginning of the game. You will get clues from different kinds of things. If you want to play it, you must say you are going to play it along with the vote you are casting. Any votes cast against him/her will not count if they play it, and the person with the next highest amount of votes will be voted out. Mutiny: If you want to switch over to the other tribe, you will accept the Mutiny offer, and you will join the other tribe. Twisted Tribal: People from Banff will be voting someone off from Yoho. People from Yoho will be voting off someone off from Banff. Waterton will be voting in both tribes. Returning Castaways